House Unity: Twenty Questions
by riddikulusxfangirl
Summary: There's a new class created by Dumbledore that the whole seventh year students have to attend—House Unity. A student would be chosen to play twenty questions with the whole class…With Veritaserum. What happens when Hermione was picked? What secrets will be revealed? Dramione. One-shot.


**Chapter 1:**

Albus-he-has-too-many-middle-names Dumbledore has created a new class for the four houses to 'bond', much to the students' dismay. Surprisingly, both Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin agreed with Dumbledore and actually supported this idea. However, the students only knew that this class was for House Unity, but they did not know what they would do in this particular lesson. No worries, There are a lot of surprises waiting for them…

"Guys, what do you think this new class is about?" Harry Potter asked his two best friends.

Ronald Weasley, Harry's best mate was too busy staring at Hermione Granger, the brains of the trio, to notice The Boy Who Lived Again. Hermione glanced at Ron and rolled her eyes. She had given Ron enough hints to tell him that she wasn't interested and everyone except himself just couldn't get the message.

"I dunno Harry,, maybe it's for House Unity?" Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Harry mock glared at Hermione and the trio walked into the classroom excitedly. The classroom was divided in four sides, the Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. Suddenly, the headmaster appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello students!" He greeted them cheerfully.

The class muttered their hellos and greetings to the headmaster in a bored tone. Dumbledore continued his speech.

"As you can see, this class is for House Unity! It is made for you all to bond with other houses. For example, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The whole class gasped and broke into whispers. What on Earth were they going to do? Slytherin and Gryffindor? Meanwhile, a certain witch glanced at the Slytherin table, praying that nothing bad would happen. At least to her. And maybe her secret boyfriend. And his mates. And her friends.

 _With the Gryffindors…_

"Dumbledore has officially gone insane!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione glared at Ron as Harry sighed.

"I thought we have already established this fact ages ago," Harry muttered.

Hermione hit Harry's head as soon as she heard him say that and started to lecture her two best friends about something like "we should treat the headmaster with more respect".

 _With the Slytherins…_

"So Drakie, what do you think Dumb Old Dork is up to?" Pansy asked.

"Probably some House Unity stuff and being friends with the Gryffindors," Draco said, "And please don't call me that annoying name Pans."

Blaise smirked at his best friends.

"But we already are friends with one! Really close too!" Pansy whined.

"Yeah, but the old fool doesn't know," Blaise snickered.

 _Back to the class…_

"So, I've decided to let the class play twenty questions with one student, and whoever he or she is has to drink the Veritaserum," Dumbledore explained.

The whole class burst into whispers and murmurs once again. Hermione instantly felt sorry to that student. Albus held his hand up and the class became silent again.

"Will Miss Granger please kindly step up and drink the truth serum?"

Hermione froze. She did not expect that. Why would Dumbledore pick her? Harry and Ron tried to look sympathetic but they could not suppress the grins on their faces. Hermione groaned inwardly and drank the truth serum unwillingly.

"Now, who would like to ask Miss Granger a question?"

Almost every single hand was shot up instantly. Dumbledore chuckled and pointed to a student. It was Terry Boot who was from Ravenclaw. A lot of random questions were asked and Dumbledore kept picking different students. For example, he picked Millicent Bulstrode. She asked Hermione if she had any friends besides Harry and Ron, which was quite rude to say. Suddenly, someone shot his hand up which obviously made the class confused since he was Hermione best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Mione, do you love me?" Ron asked.

"Of course I do!" Hermione said.

Hermione panicked. Of course she loved him! He was her best friend! She loved him as a brother! She knew that Ron meant it in a non friend way but the potion made her say that. She didn't want to give him false hope. Damn that stupid truth serum.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me? Like as a date?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No."

Ron's face flushed red and the class stared at the two friends curiously, even Dumbledore was looking at them.

"But you said you loved me!"

"I meant it in a best friend way! Besides, I have a boyfriend whom I am happily with!"

Hermione's eyes widened. She clamped her hands over her mouth. She was not supposed to say that. At least not out loud, and not in front of the whole class, which included all the sixth year and seventh year students. Luckily, Blaise saved Hermione from more questioning.

"So Granger, do you think I'm the hottest guy you've ever met?" Blaise asked cheekily.

"Of course not!"

Hermione thanked Blaise silently in her mind. Unfortunately, Ron was not ready to give up yet. He glared and the Italian for interrupting him.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Ron demanded angrily.

"Draco Malfoy."

With that, Hermione ran towards her smirking boyfriend and hid behind him, not wanting her best friend to murder her.


End file.
